


Heartbeat

by lenaazarova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaazarova/pseuds/lenaazarova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он уже трижды находил ее спящей на диване, с прижатым к груди планшетом, пока звук его сердцебиения эхом отдавался в тишине комнаты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод работы "Heartbeat" с сайта fanfiction, но, к сожалению, саму работу автор удалил.

Скай мечется в постели, скидывает одеяло и переворачивается на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Всё бесполезно. Ей сегодня не заснуть, и она это знает.

Она встаёт, раздраженно вздыхая, берёт свой планшет с тумбочки и тихо спускается в комнату отдыха, где садится на диван.  
Она бесцельно крутит меню планшета, пока не натыкается на нужную ей иконку, открывая папку с файлами, полученными во время их недавних операций.   
Если ей не суждено сегодня выспаться, она может хотя бы сделать часть работы.

К тому моменту, как она просмотрела все файлы, часы показывали три ночи, а её беспокойное состояние так и не прошло. Скорее, оно стало ещё хуже.  
Она меняет свою слегка неудобную позу и осматривает едва освещённое помещение. Тени в коридоре не пугают её, но оглушающая тишина заставляет слегка занервничать. Для неё, привыкшей к шуму мотора Автобуса, тишина Игровой Площадки, даже спустя несколько месяцев, кажется жуткой.

Она вновь смотрит на планшет и слегка хмурится, когда замечает маленькую иконку в левом углу экрана. Ту, что она так тщательно избегает уже пару дней.  
Ту, что даёт доступ к данным с браслета Уорда.

Она знает, что увидит, если откроет её.  
Его местоположение и жизненные показатели.  
Его сердцебиение.

Она закрывает глаза, её голова и сердце находятся в постоянной борьбе, вызывая хаос в её чувствах.  
Она прекрасно знает, где он находится. Второй проход справа, третья дверь. С пятном чёрной краски на ручке. Единственная дверь без замка на всей базе.  
Она сворачивается в клубок на диване, пряча ноги под подушки, чтобы согреться, и кладет планшет рядом с лицом. Она смотрит на экран, пока он не гаснет и, глубоко вздыхая, принимает решение.

Она разблокирует планшет и нажимает на ярлык, давя в себе неожиданно поднявшиеся эмоции, когда на экране появляется карта базы с мигающей синей точкой, показывающей местоположение Уорда.  
И прямо под картой – диаграмма, отображающая его сердцебиение, - острые линии, движущиеся вверх и вниз в ровном ритме, - и она знает, что он не спит.   
Что ж, по крайней мере, она не единственная бодрствующая.

Она борется с сомнениями, закусывая нижнюю губу, и включает звук так, что только ей слышно. Ей требуется вся её выдержка, чтобы не разрыдаться в тот же миг, как мягкий звук его сердца доносится до её ушей.   
Она крепко прижимает планшет к груди и, глубоко вздыхая, фокусирует всё свое внимание на звуке, идущем из него, медленно расслабляясь и позволяя этому звуку унести её в мир снов.

Она просыпается следующим утром под звук посуды, доносящийся из кухни, и понимает, что она уже не одна.  
Она зевает, потирает глаза, и внезапно замирает.  
Планшета нет, но она укрыта пледом, а под головой у неё лежит подушка. Две вещи, которых точно не было, когда она засыпала.

Запах кофе заставляет её проснуться и, казалось бы, из ниоткуда перед ней появляется кружка с ароматным напитком.  
Когда она поднимает голову, её глаза на секунду встречаются с глазами Уорда, пока он не отводит взгляд, указывая на маленький столик, где, как оказалось, лежит планшет.

\- «Ты почти его уронила, - говорит он тихо и словно бы извиняясь. – Я его выключил».

Она берет кружку из его рук и тихо благодарит его, но, прежде чем она успевает сказать что-нибудь ещё, он разворачивается и уходит.  
Если он и понял, что прошлой ночью она спала под звук его сердца, он ничего не сказал.

Но все дело в том, что это не прекращается.

Он уже трижды находил её спящей на диване, с прижатым к груди планшетом, пока звук его сердцебиения эхом отдавался в тишине комнаты.   
И все три раза она просыпалась под пледом и с кружкой горячего кофе на столике рядом с ней.  
И он ни разу не упомянул об этом.

Пока однажды не наткнулся на неё, укладывающуюся на диване.

\- «Что ты делаешь?» - спрашивает он прежде, чем успевает одернуть себя.  
\- «Собираюсь вздремнуть», - отвечает она, хотя они оба знают, что он не это имел в виду.

Он озадаченно смотрит на неё, но не требует никаких объяснений, решая просто кивнуть головой, чтобы показать, что услышал.

\- «Хорошо, - выпаливает Скай, когда тишина межу ними слишком затягивается. - Я не могу уснуть и это единственное, что помогает».  
\- «Моё сердцебиение?»  
\- « _Ты._ Осознание, что ты здесь, живой».

Он сжимает губы и не отвечает, потому что, что можно сказать в ответ на такое признание? И он знает, что слова, которые он сдерживает внутри себя, это совершенно не то, что она хочет услышать.

\- «Я знаю, - говорит Скай, неправильно интерпретируя его молчание, - я жалкая».  
\- «Неправда, - категорично заявляет он. – Если я могу помочь – даже если так – всё в порядке». Он дарит ей ещё один долгий взгляд, проникающий в самое сердце, и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

\- «Грант», - окликает она. Он останавливается как вкопанный.  
\- «Ты можешь остаться», - говорит она. А потом добавляет: «Если хочешь».

Когда он так и не сдвигается с места, Скай тихо произносит «Ну ладно» и закрывает глаза, надеясь просто уснуть.

Но она вновь открывает их буквально через минуту, когда слышит, что он пересекает комнату. Он садится на пол, опираясь спиной на диван.   
\- «Грант», - мягко говорит она.  
\- «Я остаюсь».  
\- «Я имела в виду со мной».

Он поворачивается лицом к ней и удивленно смотрит, как она двигается на диване, освобождая для него место.   
\- «Пожалуйста», - просит она, когда он так и не шевелится.

И он решается. Он ложится рядом с ней, и Скай в ту же секунду укладывается рядом, одной ногой обхватывая его ногу, и кладя голову ему на грудь, напротив сердца.  
\- «Лучше?» - спрашивает он спустя пару минут.  
\- «Намного», - шепчет она, погружаясь, _наконец-то_ , в сон.


End file.
